


Careless Whispers

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Poe Dameron, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Kylo Ren, Dominant Kylo Ren, M/M, Possessive Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Resistance General Poe Dameron, Smut, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo gets a little...explicit in the bedroom.





	Careless Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Prompt: Dirty Talk
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title paraphrased from the George Michael song “Careless Whisper”. Not what he had in mind no doubt, but I was stuck for titles.

hey had to stay relatively detached over the holocomm, playing the parts of Supreme Leader and Resistance Leader respectively, but they had plenty of time to shed those facades when they were finally alone together. When they finally got their respective allies out of their hair — Kylo a bit more violently with Hux. Poe had said that he really didn’t need to do that, but Kylo couldn’t deny that mistreating Hux was frequently satisfying and amusing.

Now they were in a private bedroom, and Kylo was already practicing his filthier whispers even as he lavished attention on Poe’s body.

“Imagine what the Resistance would think,” Kylo murmured in his ear, keeping his voice low and soft as ghosts even as he marked Poe’s skin with his tongue and teeth. “If you showed up to the next meeting with my marks all over your collarbone. They’d be speculating who left them there.” This was getting easy now; the first time he’d talked dirty with Poe, he had been at a loss for what to say. Still, he could only hope Hux wasn’t listening outside the door; Hux would probably want his revenge after Kylo had slammed him into a wall earlier. So he kept his voice soft. “You like it, don’t you? Like it when I’ve left traces of where I’ve been.”

“Yes…”

Kylo licked a line down Poe’s neck where a drop of sweat had dripped down. He murmured, “I’ve been too long without your taste. The feel of you. The sight of you. I thought of you, you know — thought of you when I could.” He paused. “You’re a temptation. If I get too close, I may fall.”

“Where, exactly?”

Kylo paused. “I don’t know.”

“Tell me more of what you thought of me.”

Kylo paused again before kissing and nibbling down Poe’s belly. “Doing this.”

“Are you making fun of my belly?”

“Far from it.” Kylo nipped it lightly, before laving his tongue over the nipped spot as an apology. “You’re beautiful. Any ‘flaws’ you may have are just endearing.”

He felt Poe relax under him. “Okay.”

“I’ve been too long without you, actually. Even over the comm…I needed to hear your voice. Though…it is better when you’re falling apart for me, I’ll say that much.”

“I…needed to hear you too. Your voice…you still don’t know what it does to me.”

“I noticed you weren’t trying to hide yourself. Squeezing your belly into a flightsuit like it was a corset. I saw…more of you.” Kylo nuzzled Poe’s belly. “Showing off more of your body, General Dameron?”

Poe actually bit his lip to hide a moan. "I…remembered how much you like it.”

“You remember well.” Kylo sucked on the interior of Poe’s right thigh, leaving a mark there. “You’re so beautiful. I know I’m privileged to see it.”

“Same for you.” Poe arched back, his perfect thighs trembling. Kylo’s shaft was already aching desperately, and he murmured, “I need to feel you around me. Taking me in. Your heat, your tightness…did you kriff yourself on your fingers imagining I was inside you, Poe?”

Poe smirked. “Guilty as charged.” He looked remarkably cocky considering Kylo was making him come apart with his voice alone. “You looking forward to it?”

“You want this?”

“Yes.” And Kylo swore that Poe actually trembled a little.

Preparing Poe was easy. First time they’d actually had anal intercourse, Kylo had worried about how he was going to do it considering their differences in size. Poe seemed so fragile, save for the softer parts of his body. And Kylo was so large. Now it was easier. Kylo made sure that he angled his fingers exactly to hit Poe’s prostate, until the Resistance General was writhing beneath him in pleasure.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kylo murmured. “And only I get to see it.”

“Yes.”

Kylo prepared him and entered him, and stars, he couldn’t help but practically ramble now, ramble about how tight and hot Poe felt around him, how it was clear that he hadn’t been taking care of his lover, how satisfying it all felt. Talking like this just seemed to come — pun unintentional — naturally just feeling this good, hearing the pants and gasps Poe made when Kylo was inside him. He needed to come, but he wanted Poe to come first. Just to feel good. After everything he’d put Poe through, it was a miracle that the General wanted him in his bed. Kylo had to at least give him this. He spoke to Poe, kept talking of every sensation, how good his length felt in his hand, and when Poe came with a muffled groan, Kylo doubted anything could surpass that sight.

He kept murmuring softly. Murmuring about how beautiful Poe looked, before stars, he released into Poe, his climax seeming endless before he wore himself out.

They had to act like nothing happened later. Of course they did. But Kylo knew though he had taken charge in the bedroom for tonight, in his heart, Poe was his master, and always would be.


End file.
